Freedom X
by electricgurl
Summary: A Mutant X fic without the main Mutant X Characters in the front row...Give it a try...I know I suck at summarys....Remember R&R... *lack of interest, dead*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Freedom X

  
  


Author: Electricgurl

  
  


E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters from Mutant X and other stuff like that but I do own Krya, Les, Jemela, Grant, Mahalia, and Yvan.

  
  


Archiving: Please ask me before doing so but I don't think there will be any trouble.

  
  


Paring: None as of this story but I might chance that. Friendship paring but not any relationships yet...

  
  


Summary: A elite team of mutants is hand picked by Adam to work for him. This is the beginning of their story. And how they came to be a team.

  
  


Time Line: This story is a few years before the first show of Mutant X.

  
  


Author's Note: The Character profiles will be posted after this. I hope that you will take a look at them.This is a pre-sequel of sort to my fic 'Perfect' where there is a team of mutant's brought in to help Adam and the member's of Mutant X. I wasn't going to write anything about them but I found out that I liked the characters to much to just throw them away. I hope to write a small series of stories with them and I am looking for other writers who would like to be part. I also believed that Shalimar and Jesse were with Adam at this time and I also have a small part with Nikki (from understudy) in it. If you are interested or have any comments please either review this story or drop me a line at my e-mail.(see above) Also if you do get the profiles, just keep in mind that some thing have been altered or add/taken out. As I thought that wouldn't be correct with the character. And remember to always read and Review;)

  
  


Later Day's

  
  


~*~electricgurl~*~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This was at first going to be two different chapter's but there was only going to be a page or so difference between them and I didn't want to waste time like that. So since these two are brother and sister I have them in the same beginning chapter. The Point Of View might change now and again but I will make a note of it. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Krya Gosling and Les Gosling.  
  
Krya's Dairy  
July 16th, 1989 Dear Dairy,  
So many things have happen since my birthday, my brother and I have been cured. Umm talking about little brother's:  
  
God!!! They can be so evil!!! Ever since we went and got our treatments from GenoMex he's never stopped moving he's always on the go. Excited because he's a super hero or something like that. Although we were surprise and a bit afraid when we got our powers; we know that we can't tell anyone not even Mom and Brian. We have to keep them a secret. We aren't like normal people, we are special. I wonder if that why GenoMex told us to keep in contact?¨? I hope not they seemed so nice.  
  
I begin high school in September I get to go to a real school and meet people and well it will be nice. I haven't seen my friends in years. Ever since I got sick.  
  
Les is really happy he's been showing off to his friends and I'm a bit afraid. What if they ask question and he says the wrong thing. I just have to trust him. He has the cool power. He can control water small or big. I let him practice as long as no one's around. Mine isn't that great, I can become invisible. I don't have control over it yet I disappear when my emotions are high or if I'm under stress. Which let's face it as a teenager I'm under a lot. I've lived most of my life in the shadows I want to be seen, and now thanks to this I might never be.  
  
  
  
Krya's University Graduation  
Krya's POV  
June 29th,1996  
  
I look in the full length mirror again and straighten out my grown. I graduate today; after four years of hard work I have made it. My room-mate comes in the room.  
  
"It's fine, you look great, don't worry about it."  
  
I smile at her. "Thanks, I just want this day to be perfect, my whole family will be there even Les, I haven't seen him in four years."  
  
"And he's still the little boy that you left home...I know, I know, you've told me a thousand time." She smiled at me. "I'm just sad that you're leaving. Sure you can't stay for like three more years with me." I laugh.  
  
"No, I can't sorry but I promise I'll call." She laughs.  
  
"That's what they all say." I turn back to the mirror and slip on my shoes.  
  
"Okay it's about time I get going. Don't want to late."  
  
"Hell No!" Rebbeca yelled as she grabbed her keys we left.  
  
*****  
  
"It's my pleasure to introduce you to the Class of 1996." The Dean said. Parents and family members clapped and cheered as their the class was shown. I look for my parents and I spot them with Les. All smiling and beaming at me. I smile back and wave. Les waves back and make a motion for me to meet him afterwards. I nod and get in line to shake the teacher's hands.  
  
After all of this is done I walk over to Les who is absently playing with the water fountain. I watched as the waves washed back and forth. Just touching the top of the wall but not splashing over.  
  
"What have I told you about playing with your powers in public." I stated with a smile on my face. Losing his concentration a wave splashes over the wall and his pants are now wet. Seeing that I was smiling he smiled back.  
  
"Hey sis." He gave me a hug. "Congrats." I pulled back.  
  
"Thanks and hey I heard you had a graduation also. Sorry I missed it."  
  
"I know that if you could have made it you would have. How about a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good, my treat."  
  
"Sounds even better." He said. I laugh and link arms with him as we walk to a near by Cafe.  
**** General POV  
  
After six cups of coffee they headed back to Krya's apartment. They were almost there when four men pulled up in a SUV. Figuring it was a few jocks celebrating after graduating Krya stepped forward to tell them to go home before they got into any trouble.  
  
Suddenly the back door opened and a man grabbed her and tried to pull her in. She fought back and broke free grabbing Les she turned and ran down a side street. These men were no jocks. They ran for half an hour before they slowed down and hailed a cab. After giving the cabbie the address Krya settled back and went to sleep.  
  
Les woke Krya up a hour later when they arrived. He ran in the house and grabbed money and paid the cabby. Les thanked him and went inside. Their Mother and Brian wasn't back yet so they went in search of supper. They found a note in the fridge. It read:  
  
We have your parent's if you want to see them again contact the GenoMex.  
  
Krya looked at Les. Their worse fears were coming alive. Someone, somehow knew about their powers and how they got them.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know Krya I mean what if they don't have Mom and Brian."  
  
"We can't take that chance, I'm going to contact them." Krya made her way up to her old room and began to search for the number Genomex had given to her years ago. She found it in one of her diary's. "Finally," She picked up the diary she jogged back downstairs to the computer and dialed the number. Before it contacted a man filled the screen. It was the same man that had given her and Les the injections.  
  
"Mr.Kaine!" Krya was almost to surprised to think. "What are you doing in communications?"  
  
:I'm not in communication Krya: He replied.  
  
"Then, where are you?"  
  
:I'm at...Krya's that's not important right now: He looked over his shoulder. :This has to be quick but I need to meet with you as soon as possible, Can you get to the airport?:  
  
Les spoke up over her shoulder. "Yes, are you going to be there?"  
  
:No, but get something and write this down.: She motioned for Les to grab some paper and she picked up a pen out of the holder on the desk. He looked off screen again.  
  
"Mr.Kaine, where are Mom and Brian?"  
  
:Their not there?:  
  
"No, we were told to contact GenoMex that they got them."  
  
:I'll send someone to go pick them up. Now please hurry and write this down. I want you both to go to the airport. I will have booked the flight ahead of time and all you need to do is find this women. He sent a picture of a women. Krya quickly memorized the picture and deleted it.: Her codename is Flight. Give her this password and codenames and she will let you on the plane. Once you land there will be a black car out front with this women.: He sent another picture. She also memorized this one and deleted it. :Give her the codenames and she will bring you to me.:  
  
"I will Mr.Kaine. See you soon."  
  
:Call me Adam, and I hope to see you soon.: Krya signed off and turned to Les.  
  
"Go get packed. We are going on a trip." Krya look down at the diary she had in my hand with the password and codenames for her and her brother's safety. Smiling she run up stairs and threw a few outfits in a backpack. Also putting some extra money and supplies she ran to Les room. He was zippering up his backpack as She walked in.  
  
"Ready?" Krya asked.  
  
They went outside and got in the truck. Placing their stuff in the backseat. She found the extra set of keys under the seat and started it up. After putting the truck in gear and drove off ending the life they had.  
  
****  
  
They made it to the airport in record time. Half an hour. Usually it's an hour. She parked the car and they slipped out with our stuff she gave Les his codename and the password for if they got separated. They ran into the airport and went to the terminals. It only took them a moment to spot the first women Mr.Kaine- Adam had told me to find. Krya led Les over to her.  
  
"Mutant X lives." Les stated as they walked up to her. She smiled.  
  
"Hello my name is Flight and you might be."  
  
"Pheniox and this is Sun." She smiled again then became serious.  
  
"You must hurry the GSA are getting closer."  
  
"Who is the GSA? What is going on?" Krya asked finally finding someone they could talk to.  
  
"All will be explained soon enough. Right now there is a private jet waiting for you outside those doors." She pointed to the main exit doors. "You must go." She looked past the two of them. Krya turned and saw the same four men that had attacked her early. The women name Flight grabbed both Krya and Les. Pulling them to the door. "You must get on that plane!" She stated then turned and faced the four men.  
  
"We can't leave you."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not like other people." Krya's eyes widen in recognition.  
  
"Your like us." She grinned.  
  
"Go, Adam will explain all." Then she turned to face the men.  
  
"I'll never forget this, thank-you!!!" Krya yelled as she turned and ran with Les in tow. She turned around and looked at the women once more before running the the plane. She stood her ground fighting the men. Then suddenly she did something with her hands and the air around them shimmered and they all froze. She turned and waved, and with that Krya ran behind Les to the plane.  
*******  
  
They were on that plane for three hours. When it landed they quickly made our way outside. The other women was wanting just like Adam said she would be. After trading information and codes they got in. Krya was in the front seat while Les was sleeping in the back.  
  
"How long have you worked for GenoMex?" She asked the women. She turned her lip up in disgust.  
  
"I do not work for that sick place." Krya was confused.  
  
"But Adam works there and it helps people-" She cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but the place you are talking about was only a cover for the real thing." She looked over at her. This was the first time she got a good look at her. It was dark out and the cars passing by, made it hard. But in the dark she finally got a good look. The women had brown hair that was cut short. She was good-looking but had a scar running down her cheek. It ran straight to her collarbone.  
  
"How did that happen?" Krya asked as she pointed to the scar. The women moved away from Krya's touch.  
  
"Sorry it's just been a long time since someone would look at me led a lone touch me. Krya let her pity show on her face.  
  
"Please, if you have pity don't give me any. I asked for what I got."  
  
"No one should have to be put threw that." She looked at her.  
  
"Do you know what I am? What I can do?" Krya saw a tear run down her cheek. She wiped it off.  
  
"No, and it doesn't matter. You're doing good things now it doesn't matter what you have done in that past." After that she looked out the window for the rest of the trip. After a while they began to come to a stop.  
  
"Well we're here." the women said. Krya reached back and woke up Les.  
  
"Time to go." She opened my door and went to get out when the women reached over and grabbed her.  
  
"Thank-you, I hope you the best of luck." Krya smile at her.  
  
"Right back at you. Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Maybe." She got out and took her backpack from Les, the women waved to them and drove off. Krya could have swore that she saw her eyes sparkle.  
  
"I'm so glad you two made it." A voice said behind them. Les and Krya turned and there was Adam.  
  
"Mr.Kaine?" Les asked carefully. The man smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He walked over to them and took their bags. "After what happen in Nova Scotia I was afraid you wouldn't make it. But you're here. And if you will come with me there are some people who would like to meet you." He led them to a funny shaped object.  
  
"What is that?" Les asked.  
  
"A plane. Come now. Questions later." Krya smiled and followed him. Once they were on the plane they saw there were three other's who looked to be about their own age.  
  
"Hello." Les said. Mr.Kaine quested for them to take a seat. They did so. The one man and blonde women came over. The man pushed to white circle like things against Les's head. Krya jumped up and backwards. She used her powers and disappeared from sight. Looking at her brother she check for a pulse. He had one. She threw her voice.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing that is permanent. Please Krya we don't want to hurt you." She let her shield fall and reappeared in front of them. The blond women narrowed her eyes at Krya.  
  
"Sorry it's just." Adam nodded.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that it's just that we are a bit on edge. What are those?" Krya asked pointing to the things in the women's hand.  
  
"The non-technician explanation would be that they just cause the person's vision to be temporally turned off. Just until we get back to our headquarters."  
  
"But they won't do any harm." She asked.  
  
"Correct, they are just placed here." He put one on his on head and then another. "And then once we get to our location we remove them." The other man reached over and took them off. She thought for a moment then nodded her consent. The women quickly put them on and Krya settled in for another trip.  
  
****  
  
Krya's POV  
Sanctuary  
  
Once again I woke up to someone nudging me. "Go Away!" I said slapping at the air above me. Someone caught my hand. I opened my eyes and saw the other women from the plane.  
  
"We are here. Time to wake up and join the living." I frowned and picked myself up and followed her out of the plane to a small hanger, there were a large number of cars and motorcycles.  
  
"Where is here?" I asked as I spun around.  
  
"Sanctuary." She stated. "Come on I don't have all day." we continued on own way and soon we made it into a larger area.  
  
"WOW." I was inside a building there was a large open area. "Where's my brother?" I asked as I followed the women up to another raised area in the middle of the building. There I saw Adam and the other two people and my brother. They moved aside and I spotted my Mother and Brian.  
  
"MOM!" I ran towards her as fast as I could. As soon as I was close enough I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried...I thought you were gone for good." I hugged her again and then hugged Brian.  
  
"Are you okay Krya? We have heard that you had a bit of action yourself."  
  
"I'm fine just really tired. Long day." I smiled at them. "I mean I did just graduate from university this morning. My mother kissed the top of my head and hugged me again.  
  
"Sorry to break this up but we have some business to take care of." Adam said from behind us. I turned and faced him. "Now, of course, I imagine you have some questions as do I. Mine can wait, I'd like to first introduce everyone." The three other people joined the small circle that was forming on the platform. "You all know me as Adam Kaine from GenoMex, I would like you to meet my team, This is Shalimar Fox," He pointed to the Blonde women that had put the vision things on me. She smiled and I smiled back, "And this is Jesse Kilmartin," the other man, he waved to us, "and last but not least is Nikki." The other women that had brought me into the main area.  
  
We were all quiet, I took the first step. "Hey, I'm Krya, this is my brother Les, and my parents, Maria and Brian." Adam smiled.  
  
"Good now that we are all introduced we can talk." He turned to Nikki. "why don't you take Mrs and Mr. Gosling to the kitchen and get us all something to eat. She nodded and the three walked away. Leaving Adam with my brother and I and two of his team members.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but where are we?" Les asked.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later  
Sanctuary  
Les's POV  
  
Mr.Kaine had told us a lot of information. Both Krya and I are still trying to discuss it all. Shalimar and Jesse have help a bit. It's really nice to finally be around people that we don't have to hide from. We were just finishing up.  
  
"So you have both had you're power since then?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes, and only you three know other then us of course." I told him.  
  
"Can you control them?" Jesse asked. I saw Krya blush. She's jealous of my control. She's told me herself.  
  
"Les has wonderful control, while I don't have as fine tuned as his." Krya told them.  
  
"That's okay, Shal, has trouble controlling herself also." Jesse told us. The blond women went to slap Jesse but her hand just passed there him harmlessly. I looked at their in shock. He had used his power while other's were around. Oh please, I scowl myself, of course he did, Adam did help 'Created' us and it's not like we don't know what he is. I smile at the two.  
  
"I would love to see a demonstration of your powers." Adam told us. I watched as Krya quickly showed them her powers by disappearing from their eyes then less then a minute later reappearing a floor above them, then poof she was gone then hello she was back in front to them. Adam clapped.  
  
"Well done, I'd have to say you have better control then most mutants." He turned to me. "Ready?"  
  
"Every since the day I was born." I walked over to the small pond of water that they had near the far wall. The other's followed me. As I looked into the water I began to calm down. I saw the movement and then I caused it. The small waves crashing at our feet. Then suddenly I raised my hand and made a turning motion. The water formed and followed my hands. I saw Krya leaning against the wall watching and the others were transfixed by the movement. I was in control. The water didn't do anything I didn't want it to. I stopped my hands and the water hung in the air for a second, then I imagined rain and the water began to fall back into the pond. Slowly at first then faster and faster until only a small puddle remanded. I let it go and it fell down with a slight splash. I turned to face the others.  
  
"Very good. Both of you have control that most dream of. How do you have this good if no one knows about your powers?"  
  
"When we were alone we would practice. It was most of the time." I said shrugging it off.  
  
"Well I have two things to talk to you both about. The first is your parents, I have this place called the underground. It's a safe haven for those who don't want to be found." I nodded knowing where this was going.  
  
"And you want to put us in it." Adam looked at me.  
  
"Partly...I would like to place your parents in it. But you two are a different story." I lean forward.  
  
"How So?" Krya asked for me.  
  
"You are both powerful mutants and I think you would add to the fight against GenoMex. But I don't want you to be part of Mutant X. I want you to part of a smaller elite group that I am making that will consist of six mutants that would do jobs that Mutant X couldn't do or wasn't available for."  
  
"So we would be your agents?" I asked.  
  
"Yes mostly, you would be the...backup team if you please." Adam smiled at them." You would be active most of the time and need to be ready to drop everything and go once I contact you. I want you two on this team. Trust me when I say that this won't be a walk in the park. But it will be a great life choice." Adam stopped and I looked at him then my sister.  
  
"I want to do it." Krya said.  
  
"Me too." I said smiling at Adam. "So when do we begin?"  
  
Krya's Diary  
July 1st, 1996  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I never thought I would be writing a diary again. I thought it was a childish and foolish thing to do, but after the last week and all the change, I have to document this somehow. I have finally found my place in the world and I like it.  
  
Adam has given both me and my brother a place to live and we are training right now. We are going to be part of Freedom X. We are the first team members but Shalimar and Jesse were telling us today that Adam has gone out to meet up with another mutant. Maybe they will be joining us soon. I hold my breath and wait. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't give Grant Miller's parent's names for a reason. I want it to seem that he never wanted to know his parents and then he never really truly got to know them and also I didn't want him to have the. I tried to show this by not giving them first or middle names.  
  
Chapter 2: Grant Miller  
  
Genrenal POV  
July 7th, 1980  
  
Mr.Miller ran into the house and picked up the phone. Fratincally dialing the number of GenoMex he had got from the doctor's years ago.  
  
"Hello GenoMex, Changing the worl-"  
  
"Hello, please patch me threw to Mr.Kaine right away." As he waited he drumbed his fingers on the counter.  
  
"Adam Kaine, here what can I do for you?" Came a distracted voice.  
  
"Mr.Kaine, it is Mr.Miller I brought my son in a three years agao for some flu shots and someone from there told me to contact you if my son began to become 'weird' somehow."  
  
"Did they." The man's attendance was now fully on him. "how is your son acting different?"  
  
"He has become stronger and a few other things like that." He hear the man say something to someone off the phone.  
  
"Mr.Miller do you think you can bring you're son into GenoMex for some tests?"  
  
"Yes I think there is a flight out tonight."  
  
"Good, I'll meet you and explain everything to you. See you in a few hours." Then both men hung up. Adam Kaine turned to face Mason Eckart.  
  
"We have another case coming in."  
  
****  
  
Mrs.Miller was running around trying to quickly pack for all of them. Finaly just packing a bag for Grant and a small one for both herself and her husband she ran out to the car. Making it just in time before her husband pulled out.  
  
****  
  
Granted played in the backseat the entire drive to the airport and then to the hospital.As they pulled up Mrs. Miller took the toys from him and sraighten his clothes. He didn't fuss like most five year olds would but stood straighter. Prouder. They walked up to a tall building were a man in a white lab coat waited for them. He smiled and bent down to shake Grant's hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Adam, and yours is?"  
  
"My name is Grant Miller. My friend's name is Adam too, but he doesn't look like you." Adam smiled. Mr.Miller lightly shook Grant.  
  
"Grant," he hissed. "That's not nice tell Mr.Kaine you are sorry."  
  
"No it's fine, I can only wish to look like a five year old again." Mrs.Grant laughed nervously at his joke.  
  
"Mr.Kaine, we were hoping that you could tell us what was happening with Grant." Mr.Miller said. Grant reached up and took his mother's hand and tried to take his father's but the older man shook his try's off.  
  
"Of cousre, I just need to run some tests before I am hundred percent sure but until then please follow me. We have a wonderful waiting room you can stay in while the tests are done." The Miller's followed Adam into the large building with GenoMex on it under the name was a small slogan. 'Changing the world one gene at a time.'  
  
****  
  
Grant walked behind Mr.Kaine into a large square room with a number of different machinces. "What is that for?" Grant asked pointing to one of the larger objects.  
  
"That is a camera of types. It takes pictures off your bones. That are deep under your skin."  
  
"Really?" he looked at the machince again. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Adam laughed. "No, not at all, but right now you don't have to worry about that, as we are going to run a few tests on you then send you back home. Do you want to sit here?" Adam asked as he pointed to a table. Grant nodded and climbed up.  
  
****  
  
A bit later Adam returned Grant to his parents. "The tests will be back in about an hour until then please feel free to use the facuitly and ask questions, but I'm afraid I must run for now, I'm be back later. See ya later Grant." He said as he left.  
  
"Good-bye Adam."  
  
****  
  
"No! Not another one!" Adam exclaimed throwing the results in the air. He frowned Mason walked into his office.  
  
"Adam what's wrong?"  
  
"Another one has appered, the number's are increasing it's not normal, something must be wrong, the mutant genes got out some how."  
  
"I don't know what to say Adam." He turned to Mason. "I've heard rumors that you had something to do with this." His friend didn't say anything. "Mason, I swear to GOD if you release this before we finished stablizing the genes I will Kill you."  
  
"Adam, trust me, I won't dream of it."  
  
****  
  
Adam walked back to the waiting room to give the Miller's the bad news. They haddened moved from were he had left them. The wife reading a magzine, the father watching the door. As Adam came in the door he stood up pulling Grant away from his toys.  
  
"Mr.Kaine, what do the tests say?" He asked him. Adam frowned as bowed his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The wife was up now holding her son against her.  
  
"What is it? Is my son sick?"  
  
"No, he's no sick he's perfectly healthy. It's just that...well his genes have been changed." The parents looked at Adam.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know yet but we are going to find that out."  
  
"The wife and I will go home and Grant will stay here with you until you find out what's wrong with him."  
  
"No Mr.Miller, it would be best if he was at home with family."  
  
"No, he will be staying here." And with that he pulled his wife away from their son and left. Leaving Grant standing in the middle of the waiting room alone as Adam ran after his parents.  
  
****  
  
Adam called in a favour and a women named Emily came and picked up Grant that evening.  
  
"He is to stay with you until he is at least eleven, or in really good control of his powers." He told her as he placed him in the backseat of her car. "Be carefull he will become strong, remember that you have to let him decide what he wants to do, don't fight him on everything but do be firm with your decidions." She smiled at him .  
  
"Adam I do know how to take care of kids." He smiled back at her.  
  
" I know but can you handle a Mutant child?"  
  
Grant's POV  
September 2,1985  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Look at this a boy keeping a diary, well let's call it a jorunal. I know that Emily mean's well but she's a little bit crazy.Keep a diary Grant, you never know when it will come in handy. What a laugh. At first I was afriad she just wanted me to write down what I was thinking so she could read it but she hasn't. And to tell you something between me and you I've never felt so alone.Sure Emily's nice and all but she's not a kid. It's been five years since I talked to my parents and longer then that since I was playing with children my own age. I know that I can't have many friends until I learn how to hide my speacil talents...ha just call them powers people and get it over with.  
  
I've had to grow up faster then I should have but that's fine. I'm smarter and faster then most kids my age and I know the main reason is the 'flu' shot I was given when I was younger. It is also why I am stronger and can't go home yet. Once I get control over my powers I will be able to go home...but I keep think that I might not want to...It's a lot better here then at home.  
[Grant]  
  
Genearl POV  
April 22th,1993  
  
Grant turned 18 yesterday and he was moving in. Carol moved the lamp again and the pushed it back. Her little nephew was fianly going to move up in life. He had this arraged now for a year. Someone knocked on the door and she ran to the door. Their stood her blessed nephew himself. She grabbed him in a bear hug and was thrilled when he hugged her back.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"Excited. They're all out back waiting for you to come see them."  
  
"I'm just going to throw my stuff in my room and I'll meet you guys in a few." She smiled as hugged him again.  
  
"See you in a few. Don't be to long or Janet will come hunting for you, she's missed you, we all have."  
  
"And I, you." She waved her hand.  
  
"Please no proper English, your in my house now." He smiled.  
  
"True 'Dat." She laughed.  
  
"That's more like it. You're rooms the last on the right." He kissed her head.  
  
"I'll be right out." He quickly jogged to his room and placed his bag on the bed. Taking a quick look at his new room he smiled and ran out back to his Family.  
  
When he walked outside of the house he found to things, most of his close family and friends and also that it was terribly hot outside. He pulled at his collar and smiled. "Hey everyone." He saw Janet come running towards him. He squated down and pulled her up into his arms.  
  
"Hey trouble, how are you?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm great, even better now that you are here, now I can show you my room and my friends and..."  
  
"Janet slow down before you cause the poor boy to fall down from confusion." Bill said from behind them. She turned and stuck her tounge out at her older brother and then took off. Grant moved threw the crowd greeting everyone till he came to the table he sat down beside Carol.  
  
"When will this end? I would love some sleep." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't worry, it will end soon enough and no one will be insulted if you dissaper for a bit, trust me."  
  
"Maybe I will take your advice and take a nap." He stood back up. "If anyone asks I went out for a drive. My door's gonna be locked." She smiled and nodded knowning.  
  
"I'll let everyone know." He smiled and took towards the house. He walked in the house down the hall to his room. Walking in he close and locked the door behind him and closed the shutters. Lowering himself onto his bed he quickly fell asleep dreaming of his new life.  
  
Grant's POV  
June 30,1996  
  
I slowly made my way back to my place. Slowly but surely, why hurry no one challenges me I 'own' this part of town. I take a left and move my packbag around on my shouder. It had to weight a ton at least. Well duh, that's what medcial school is...work. I tipped my head a bit there were two people to my left and another two on my right. I know I'm not everyone's favortive person but I treat people the same way they treat me. I pick up my speed I didn't feel like a fight tonight I couldn't be late for work again or I might get fired. Just as I was about to turn a corner a man jumped in front of my swinging at my head with a small pipe. He was dressed up in a suit he was too fancy for this part of town. But the suit knew how to fight. I ducked and swang lowerly close to the ground. I moved my arms and the backpack slipped of onto the mans foot. He yelled in pain and grabbed his foot. I smiled and stood up and nailed the man in the mouth. My feral side was shining threw hundred percent.  
  
One of the other men took a swing at me but I dodged it and kicked backward. I flew a few feet and landed head first. Two men came towards me working as a pair the pushed me against a wall. I growled and let my eyes flashed. I hadn't been this open with my powers in years. I pulled my hands over my head and kicked up with my feet. I knocked them back. Pushing of the wall I flipped landing on my feet. I turned and punched one man in the face and the the other in the stoumach. yet they still remanded on there feet. I growled again and attacked with new anger. The first man dropped first and the the second only moments later. I ran to my backpack and pulled it on still running. Suddenly my job wasn't that important anymore.  
  
^^^^  
  
I ran the rest of the way home. I pushed my door open the closed and locked it behind me. I threw my backpack off and slid down the door. I couldn't have this happen to me now. Now that I was getting my life back to normal. I look over at the phone. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I was time for some extra help. I push myself up the wall and walk to the phone. I dail the number I know so well. I rang once, twice, three time and the someone picked up. A man.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if Emily Wile, was there?" I asked fearing the worse.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but can I help you Grant?" Came the man. I was surprised.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know more then your name, Mine is Adam Kaine, I don't know if you remember me or not."  
  
"I do. I couldn't forget you and how you help me."  
  
"Heard that you might need some help again."  
  
"I guess might, is there any way I could get a way to get some help?" I asked.  
  
"Well know that I think about it I would love to see you again and catch up. Think you have the time?"  
  
"I think I can I should be able to." I pause. "When and where." I could practicaly see Adam's smile.  
  
"Meet outside of the Cafe you go to everyday at 11pm. There will be a women. You're codename is Dawn and you password is Mutant X Lives."There was a slight pause as he spoke to someone in the background. "Sorry, Grant... She will bring you to me."  
  
"How will I know who she is?"  
  
"She will come to you. Just wait long enough."  
  
"Will do. See ya soon." I paused. "Thanks, Mr.Kaine."  
  
"It's Adam, Grant, All my friends call me Adam." We hung up. I smiled as I packed a bag. Maybe my life was finding some solid ground.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I made to the Cafe in record time and sat down. It was a few minutes before 11 and I always liked to be early. I found a seat with a wall up against my back that faced the rest of the shop incuding all entrances and exits. I ordered a esspresso and lended back. People came and when. Usally I would have enjoy this type of activety but tonight it made me uneasily. I glanced at my watch as it struck 11. I finished the last of my esspresso and placed my money on the table. Not getting up yet I moved my chair back and scanned the place for possible contacts. No many people came out this late at night. It was full of mostly students who were studing or 'visting' with their lovers. I sighed and felt a tinge of jealously. But quickly shook it off as a women approched me. She was taller then most with short Brown hair and warm hazen eyes. She was built to the point that the trained eye could see. She was atractive yet somehow her posture seem to send off singals that she didn't think so. Which turned most people off. When she check over her left shoulder I noticed the large scar running down her face stright to her collarbone. She walked up to me and sat down across from me.  
  
"Nice evening."  
  
"You could say that." I pause. "My name is Dawn and your wouldn't happen to do with anything of Mutant X Lives would it?" I tried to get my singal out without sending it out into the public. I had learnt young what was your bussiness was just that YOURS.  
  
She smiled. "Mister Kaine sent moi." I heard no accent so I realized that she was tring to do that same.  
  
"Oh, then maybe we should go somewhere else." I stated. She nodded to me. I picked myself up and followed her out the door. We quickly made our way to a car.  
  
"Get in." Her smile was gone and with it was her people skills.  
  
"Yes, MA"AM." I said saluting her. I threw my bag in the backset and climbed in the front. She looked over at me.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way...It's just that we need to get going."  
  
"I understand, it's fine, so are we going to sit here all night or go somewhere?" I asked smiling, she smiled back and turned the car on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later we were still driving. "Where are we meeting Adam at?"  
  
"Just up ahead." She said pointing to a gas station ahead of us. I look at where she was pointing and she two people a man and a women. We parked and I get my stuff.  
  
Turning to her I speak up. "Thanks for the help, If you every need anything-"  
  
"Don't worry about it...This is my job."  
  
"All the same if you ever need anything the name's Grant Miller." I smile at her once more and close the door and wave to her as she leaves. Once her car is out of sight I turn to Adam and the mystery women.  
  
"Hello again." I quickly close the distance between us and my feral sense's kick into full gear and my eye unvolunterly flash. I blush and try and control myself. "Sorry, It's just I sense that there's another feral close."  
  
Adam laughs at me. "One would hope so. Grant this is Nikki, a feline feral." I grimance at the word feline. I never did like cat's, and never will, terrible things. But I bear with it. I offer her my hand and feel like I was slapped when she wouldn't shake it. Instead she turned and walked to a near by plane. I growl as she leaves and let my hand drop. "You'll have to excuse her, she's not having a good week."  
  
"I couldn't even notice." I said to him.  
  
He laughs, "Grant I need you to do me a favorite."  
  
"Anything." I can see that he relaxes.  
  
"I need you to wear these for the time being." He passes me to white oval shape objects.  
  
"What are they?" I asked.  
  
"Vison inhibitaers."  
  
"They cause tempory blindness, correct?" He smiles.  
  
"The A+ student Emily always bragged about shines threw." He smiles again. "Yeah, all I need you to do is wear them until we get to my headquaters then you can take them off and never have to wear them again." I cationly take them away from him and examen them.  
  
"Where do I put them?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Genreal POV  
  
They arrive at Sancurcy in no time. As soon as the car stops Grant felt someone remove his blindfold and the world is back into my veiw. He smiled and roll his neck, getting out of the car he streches his back and legs. It felt good to be moving again. He smells the air. Another Feral is around along with three other people. Two males and the other female. He grabbed his bag from the back and walked into the larger area with Adam. there stood the others he had smelt. He was introduced and greeted. Other then Adam himself they were all Mutants. He smiled and Adam lead him and the two siblings away from the other group. He was about their age and smiled at them. The girl smiled back and the boy frowned.  
  
They reached a pond and sat down beside it. "So Adam, you said you might be able to help me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact you may be able to help yourself." He waved to Krya and Les. "See not even a full month ago these two were also on the run from the GSA as you find yourself doing today." Grant looked over at them, they looked so happy.  
  
"How does that fit in with me?" He asked questionly.  
  
"I'm offering you the same deal I made them."  
  
"And that would be what?"  
  
"I will protact you with what ever means, and you will work for me."  
  
Grant swallowed. "What if I don't want to work for you?"  
  
"That's your choice but you will be giving up a great chance."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The choice to be part of Freedom X."  
  
"I wouldn't be Mutant X?" He asked he felt a large weight come off his shoulders. He wanted to help people but he also wanted to have a life. "Where do I have to sign?" Adam smiled and Grant also smiled.  
  
One Month Later  
Grant's Diary  
  
Dear...Thing,  
  
Well here I am again, writing in a diary...jorunal, and it has nothing to do with what others said would be good for me. I have grown up and I now feel like I need to write everything that is happening to me. I am enjoying my time here and it's great. I have learnt a lot more in the ways of my powers and I'm bonding with the others. Krya and I have a lot in commen it's funny. Les is like a little brother. And Adam is like a father, only a lot better then mine. Shalimar and Jesse are nice, even if she is a feral, I like her she's fun to be around and it's nice to have a feral around that I can be...challenged agaisnt. I don't really get along with Nikki. She's never really around and when she is she treats anyone but Shalimar and Adam like crap. I hope Adam makes his choose between Shal and Nikki and soon and I hope it's Shalimar.  
  
I wish Adam would let me out of here. I would love to go out to the mall maybe catch a movie with the others, but here I am stuck in this place. Maybe me and Shal can sneak out. But no Adam is out picking up another mutant for Freedom X. So I have to go get ready. So until later. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jemela O'Leary  
  
October 14,1978  
  
Alma was wondered about her daughter. She was getting worse by the day. She looked at her mother. "She needs the flu shot that was sent over."  
  
"I don't know Alma, something about that just doesn't seem right, why would the American's send us anything?"  
  
"I don't know but it's better then just letting her died." She pulled a small child up into her arms. "I'll be back soon." And with that she turned and left.  
  
~*~Two days Later~*~  
  
Alma was placing Jemela in bed when someone crashes into the door. She spun around grabbing a bat she had with her. "John! Thank GOD." She cried in relief. He pulled the bat from her and pulled her into a deep hug.  
  
"How is she?" He reached over and brushed a hair of his daughter's face.  
  
"She's better." He turned back to her.  
  
"You didn't go and get a flu shot from the American's did you?"  
  
"Yes," Confusion crossed her face. "I had to she was dying. Why is that so inportant."  
  
"It's just that I could some disturbing information."  
  
"What, is she in danger?"  
  
"No, it's just that if she begins to act or become different then a normal child please let me know right away. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will don't worry. She's going to be safe. No matter what it takes." They share another hug.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go. My officals don't know I'm here they think I am out scouting."  
  
"Then I guess you have to be geting back, huh"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I'll try and be home next week sometime."  
  
"I'll hold my breath." She smiled at him. "Until then."  
  
"Yeah, Until then." He kissed her softly on the forehead. Then he dissapered into the shadows. "Love you." She whispered to the shadows. Then she moved back over to her daughters bed. Climbing in beside her she smiled and drifted to sleep dreaming about what her family would be like if there wasn't this darn 'war' going on.  
  
July 17, 1980  
  
"When is Daddy coming home?" Jemela asked her mother as she walked into the room.  
  
"He's coming soon, and then you get to go to town with him to see the doctor."  
  
"Why, am I sick? I feel fine." She began dancing around the room.  
  
"No honey, you're fine it's just a check up." A door opened then closed and Nick appeared in the living room.  
  
"Hey, I'm back."  
  
"Nick, have you seen Daddy yet?"  
  
"No, not yet little girl, but how are you doing?"  
  
"I am great. I feel what is that word again Mom?"  
  
"Wonderful, honey, Wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, I feel wonderful."  
  
"That's great, you going to come here and give me a hug?"  
  
"No." She giggled and took off running.  
  
"Hey you, get back here!" He yelled after her he took off and ran after her, not catching up with her until she was almost outside. That was when their father came in the door.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed with delight.  
  
"It's my little Tiger!" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Ready to go to town?" He asked her she nodded her head."Everything is ready to go."  
  
"You're such a good little girl. You go say good-bye to Mom and we get to go into town." He looked at his son. "And you are you ready to go to work?" He asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll every be."  
  
"Okay, say good-bye to your Mother and get in the car." He smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you son."  
  
'"I'm glad,Dad." He smiled at him and ran into the other room. To say his goodbyes.  
  
May 5, 1984 Dear Diary,  
  
Grans died today. I'm sad to see her go but she was in a lot of pain and I hope that were ever she is she's happy. I'm still not over losing Nick. And I don't think I ever will be. Mother told me to write everything I think about down in this dairy so that I won't forget it. Something are better left forgotten.  
  
My powers are still growing and I am beginning to wonder if they will ever stop. They did scare me at first but then I learned how speacil they were and now I'm proud that I have them. I wonder if there are other's like me. I hope so. I practice my fighting skills everynight when I get home from school and I can't wait until I get down so I can go and actually have a life. I sometimes wonder what it's like to not be afraid to go for a walk without having this 'war' spill into your lap.  
  
Well I must be going I just hope that my life can soon find some kind of middle ground. I need some peace right now.  
  
  
  
March 22, 1987 Jemela's POV  
  
I groan and roll over in my bed. It was to early to get out of bed. But the knocking countiuned. If I wait long enough Mom will get it she always does. I close my eyes and roll onto my back. The knocking stops and I open one eye, then smile. I roll back onto my side and think happy thought. I think back to last night and the prowling. I'm going out a lot more these nights. I think it might have something to do with my powers. I feel the need...no that's not the right word...the urge to go out at night and hunt. I shiver at the thought. I yawn. So tired. But if I get up maybe I'm be to tired to go out tonight. I get up and strech. At thirteen I was powerful and graceful. Everyone wanted to know how I do it. I say that it's from my parents. I finish with my morning routine and pull on and new outfit. I'd have a shower later. I moved to the kitchen and get some bread. I have a light snack as I wander around the kitchen. There is nothing here. I move into the living room and smile. My father is in the large chair.  
  
"DAD!" I run over to him and give him a large hug. "How are you? How long are going to be here for?" I questioned him.  
  
He laughs and hugs me. "I'm fine, and I'm here for a while. I've come to teach you how to fight." I grin, I had been waiting for this.  
  
"When do I start?" I pause and look for Mom. "Where's Mom at?"  
  
"She went to town, she'll be back soon, until then you are mine." He faked an evil laugh. "And I am going to teach you how to take over the World." I couldn't help myself I let out a giggle.  
  
"I guess I better change, huh?" I frown I hate working out in anything other then my jeans and tops.  
  
"No, that will be fine. It's not like a person would let you go change if they were going to fight you." He grinned. "Now come on, let's go out back and see what you got."  
  
July 17, 1993 Gereanl POV  
  
"Honey, I need some help up here!"Jemela rolled her eyes and groaned. She hated working in the bar, her extra senses made the place near impossible just to be in the same place. She climbed to her feet and placed the book she was reading down.  
  
"What do you need Mom?" She asked as she walked over to the bar.  
  
"Take a spot up here and help serve the drinks."  
  
"Sure." She walked over and sat down behind the bar. "So what can I get ya?" She asked. The person looked like a tourist, so she let her accent lay on thick. Always give the tourists a good show. that was her Mother's first rule. The man smiled at her. "I don't know, what's the best here?"  
  
"I think it's the rum, or the wine." I smile at him and lean forward. His eyes drift down a little bit, and I snap my fingers to get his attendance. "So what will it be." The man is blushing a little bit.  
  
"I'll have a glass of wine." She smiled at him.  
  
"Coming right up." She walked over to the back bar.  
  
"Stop flirting with the costumers." Her mother said.  
  
"I'm not flirting." She quickly filled a glass up and walked back over to the man. Placing it in front of him she spoke up. "That's four dollars." He huffed and pulled an American ten dollar bill out.  
  
"Keep the change."  
  
"Thanks." She said smiling. She walked over to the back and handed the money to her mother. "Your welcome." She went back over to the bar, and began to talk to another man as the front doors blew open and two men flew throught it. Jemela's eyes widen and flashed as four men spilled into the bar with guns. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She screamed. She jumped up onto the bar.  
  
"This doesn't conscern you little girl." The leader spat out.  
  
"When you are in this bar it does." She said back. His eyes narrowed and turned his full attendance to her.  
  
"Jemela, get down." Her mother hissed.  
  
"No, Mom they are going to leave." She jumped down and walked over to them. "I don't care who or what you are but you are going to keave, right now."  
  
"And who's going to make me leave? You little girl?" He laughed. "I don't think so, you run around back and get me a drink." He waved her away. Jemela growled and grabbed his lifted arm and twisted it backwards.  
  
"You are going to leave, and never come back." She twisted his arm up and under him and began to push him to the door. "Now get out!" She yelled as she pushed him out the door. She turned to face the other three men. She growled and moved forward one of the men ran to the door and took off. The remaining two leveled their guns at her.  
  
"Don't come any closer, or we have to shot." She laughed at them.  
  
"And you think that you will hit me." She flashed her eyes at them. She dove at them. Grabbing the first man's gun she pulled it free and kicked the other's out of his hand. She spun around and crouched down pointing a gun at the two of them. They blinked momentaly confused. She laughed at them and stood up, pulling the weapon apart with her bare hands she threw it to the ground. "You have to choices, you can either challenge me in a fight or you can run away and you can walk out of her still alive." They looked at one another then at their weapon that lie discarded at Jemela's feet.  
  
"We can not just leave." the youngest said to her. She frowned. He looked so young. Just like Nick did. She swollowed and closed her eyes. They were worthly oppenents. Most would have fled already. She let her feral side take hold. It screamed at her to have a chase but she fought agasint it. She reopened her eyes.  
  
"You're leader has fled and has a broken arm. He might be in need of help." She rolled her neck and smelt the air. There was something different about these two.  
  
"It was his own fault." The first one said. She smiled.  
  
"Fine, I will fight you, but outside." She walked outside the two men following her. "But if I win you must leave at once."  
  
"Understood." the youngest one said. The other one licked his lips.  
  
"And what if we win?" He asked as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Do what you will." Jemela's mother rushed in between the three.  
  
"What are you doing?" She hissed.  
  
"Do not worry Mother. I will be fine."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about." Her mother whispered. She grinned at her.  
  
"I'll be careful. I always am." She walked around her mother to the men. Crouching down she smiled. "Well please, don't keep a lady waiting." The first charged. She sidestepped and grabbed his left arm and flipped him onto his back. Removing a hidden knife she placed it on his thoart. "Out! you're finished." She slightly nicked him and flipped back up to face the smaller one. They cirlced one another. Jemela was getting bored of this. She faked a left and then lunged right. But the boy was to smart and he caught her by the neck. He pulled her into his body. And pressed her own knife to her thoart. "Your ou-" Before he could finish speaking she grabbed his arm and rolled forward. Coming to a stop so she lay on top of him She hit his arm repeatively on the ground to shake the knife free. He let go and grabbed her arms. they began to roll around and Jemela grinned. His strenght almost matched her own. They fought to get control until they both backed off.  
  
"Well done." He said.  
  
"Right back at ya." She winked at her. He stopped pacing.  
  
"I will leave." He gave her a short bow. "You are an excellent fighter. I hope that I can meet you again under different cricumstances." She smiled.  
  
"That would be nice. Could I get your name?" She moved closer.  
  
"My name would be Sean." He nodded. "and now I must leave." He nodded and turned. then stopped and faced her. "Can I visit you sometime soon."  
  
"Yes, please." She smiled at him and collected her knife. "until then." And with that she left.  
  
December 7, 1994 Jemela's POV  
  
Sean was coming over today. We have to finish planing the wedding. I rush up stairs and slip on a new dress. It was nice to be able to not have to hide my ablitles. As Sean was also a new mutant. My father had finally told me about what I really was thanks to GenoMex. I laugh at myself and run back down stairs. I hear the door bell ring. I grinned and throw open the door. There was a older man standing before me.  
  
"Who are you?" I was suddenly worried. My Father, My mother, both were in town while the IRA was moving in. "What do you want?"  
  
"Ms.O'Leary, I'm sorry to inform you but Sean O'Conner has been killed." I backed away from him and slid down a wall.  
  
"Oh-My-God!" I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. "How?" I ask looking up at the man.  
  
"We do not know. I'm very sorry."  
  
"GET OUT!" I scream at him. I feel the feral take over my body. My eyes flash and the man is frightened. "Don't EVER come back." He runs out the door and I slam it shut behind him. I walk over to the couch and sink into it and cry.  
  
Hours later Genreal POV  
  
The first thing that Alma noticed was how silent the house was. "Hey Jemela, Sean are you in here?" Still there was no answer. She turned around to face her husband. "John, something isn't right." She moved further into the house. She spoted Jemela facing away from her on the couch.  
  
"Jemela?" John questioned. "Where is Sean." A sob came from her. He walked over to her and rolled her over. Brushing away her tears he kissed her forehead. "Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"He's gone...Sean's dead...He was killed." She frowned. "I have to find him."  
  
"Who?" Alma asked.  
  
"His killer. I'm going to find him and kill him."  
  
John pulled her close. "No, your not dear. You and your mother are going to the states as soon as possible."  
  
She pulled away. "No! I don't want to leave. Please Father don't send me away." She began to cry softly. "I have to find him. I have to for Sean."  
  
"No it's to dangerous here right now you will go to the States and when it is safe again I will sent for you to come back."  
  
January 5,1995 Jemela's POV  
  
We are landing in Toronto, we are traveling by car the rest of the way to New York. Althought I am still quite sad I am excited about the new places and other stuff. We make our way into the airport and I instanly see a group of five people that are following us. I lean over and whisper into my Mother ear telling her everything.  
  
"Run. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Run and never look back. Live a good life. I Love you now and forever." She kissed my forehead and pushed me ahead of her. "Go!" Her eye's plead with me and I follow her instruction.  
  
"I'll see you again Mom, I love you." And with that I dissapear into the crowd.  
  
September 29, 1995 Jemela's POV  
  
Here I am while other people my age are heading back to classes I am casing a joint. She walked around the outside of the building. Limit garuds. Mild sercuitry. Not a problem. I smiled and flex my arm muscles. This is going to be a peice of cake. There was a small problem of a wall but I don't have any doubts about me being able to jump it. I glance at my watch. It was alomst night, I can wait a few more hours for the cover of darkness. I turn around and walked to the small cafe on the corner. I find a seat and order up a esspresso. I sipped at it as I watched the people past by. I have to wonder what my life would have been like. I shake my head. I see a guy walk over to my table and sit down.  
  
"I've heard of Angels, but damn gurl." I rasie an eye at him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to ya know go out sometime." I didn't mean to but I laughed right in his face.  
  
"Please go away." He looked disapointed but I didn't care. I finished the esspresso and stand up. Two hours left I have to run home and get changed before tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
I tensed and made a large jump. I landed on the top of the wall. I smile and launch myself off. The garuds don't reliase anything. I moved over to the door and tapped in the code I had watched all day. The door made a soft 'beep' sound and popped open. I grinned and walked in. My eyes changed and I saw as clear as day. I move to the far safe. I listen for the clicks. Again I hear a pop and pull it open. I gentally laugh and open the safe. Just as I do the lights flicked on. And here I am in this room with one of the biggest gang leaders in New Jersey.  
  
July 8,1996 Genreal POV  
  
Jemela leaned heavly against the wall. She turned around looking for the GSA agents that had been after her. They were long lost. At least she hoped they were she was so tired she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. But Benny had said that the cops were at her place. She really needed to get a new job. She pulled out a cell phone and dailed up Jen. She could trust her.  
  
She picked up after two rings. "Hey. This is Jen."  
  
"Jen, It's Jemela."  
  
"Hey gurl. What ya up to me and the other's were worried about you."  
  
"I'm good I just need a place to crash for a bit think that you can help me?"  
  
"For my favorite little robber? Of coruse." She joked with her. "Come on over and we will have something set up."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in twenty." She hung up and glanced around. Still seeing no one she sighed and began her long run across town. As she ran she thought about how she came to be tied in with the gangs of this city. One bad move from her and she was being used as the resident theif. Everyone came to her if they had a problem. She had a well known reputation as being a hard-ass...but a fair one. Everyone liked her and those who didn't wouldn't dare go up against her she had friends in high places. Now if only she could get rid of the GSA life would be great. She came to a sudden stop as a car pulled up infront of her and two people got out.  
  
"Hello." The man said to her.  
  
"Whatever!" She ran the oppiste direction and was surprised to see the female was right behind her. Damn! She began to pick up speed but couldn't outrun her. She slowed and then came to a stop.  
  
"Finally about time!" The women exclaimed. Jemela crouched down ready to fight. The women smiled and offered her a hand. "My name is Shalimar Fox, and yours would be?"  
  
"Jemela." She said as she stood back up. "Sorry about the running. I thought you were...someone else." She smiled at the Blonde as the man finally catch up. He huffed a little.  
  
"This is Jesse, He's not really the running type." Shalimar said laughing she hugged the bend over man.  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"Acutally it's about a job." Jemela was interested.  
  
"What kinda job?" the women smiled.  
  
"You'll find out. Come on." She lend the way to the car. After geting in she passed her a pair of small round objects.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Just something to help us keep our headquaters safe. They go over your eyes. And don't worry the effects are short lasting."Shrugging Jemela placed them where she asked her to. And her vision cut out.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Don't worry. It won't last long and you can take them off." she nodded and relaxed into the seat enjoy the ride.  
  
Hours Later at Santucry Jemela's POV  
  
I felt the car coming to a stop and then heard a door being opened and those evil inventions being removed. Everytime I would try and take one off I would recieve a nasty little shock. The man named Jesse was looking me in the eyes. "Welcome to Santucry!" He stated as he lend me into a larger room. Shalimar was wlaking in behind us. I looked around in awe. Everything was so...amazing. I saw a group of people standing in the middle of the hall as we climbed up a flight of stairs. As we aproched them I noticed that three of them looked to be about my age while the other was older. I growl as I sense a Canie feral and my eyes auotmaticly change. I also sense that Shalimar is also a feral. But a feline. I slowly gain control seeing that the taller man was trying to do the same. I glance at the other two. They look alike, probably brother and sister. I make my way over to the group.  
  
"Hello." The oldest man nods at me.  
  
"Hello, Ms. O'Leary." I'm not stuned that he knows my name most already do.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"Adam Kaine."  
  
"Of course, and you...friends?"  
  
"They are new mutants just like yourself." I nod my head.  
  
"I was brought here as someone said there was a job opening."  
  
"Yes, I have an opening in my one group."  
  
"As what?"  
  
"A hero." I laugh at him.  
  
"Me a hero. You must be mistaken."  
  
"No I'm not. I want you to be part of my group called Freedom X." I think about this. It sounds fun.  
  
"And what does this intail?" I ask grinning. Mr.Kaine smiles to as he know he has me hooked.  
  
One Month Later  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
It's me Jemela. My life has finally found some middle ground. It's with Freedom X. The other's are very nice and I am glad that I took Adam's offer. Adam is out right now picking up another mutant I hope that everything works out I'm getting bored of sitting around all day I need to do something other then pratice.  
I'm getting along with the other feral better then I thought I would. Which is perfect. And I have to confess that I might have a slight crush on Grant. He reminds me a lot of Sean. Which is nice. I miss him but life will go on. I hope to talk to my family again soon. Adam said I could have a link with Ireland later in the week at one of the other safehouses. Well I must run I have to go and help Jesse out with Supper. Until later. 


End file.
